"Dough Re Mi"
Dough Re Mi was the 16th episode of Season 3 of the KIds World's Adventures of The Brady Bunch. Plot This episode marks the on-screen singing debut of Marcia and Bobby. Greg's singing debut was in Season 2 episode "Where There's Smoke", while Peter, Jan and Cindy first sang in "The Drummer Boy". Synopsis The episode that made musical history ... at least in the Brady's world. Greg writes a song and invites his siblings to join him in recording the song. One problem: Peter's voice is going through puberty, and cracks at inopportune times during the song. Songs: "We Can Make the World a Whole Lot Better," "Time to Change." Summary Greg needs $150 to cut a music record. To get the money Greg forms a singing group with Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends, The Brady's Siblings and the kids, but Peter's voice begins to break. Greg comes up with a new song to accommodate the breaking voice. Two songs are featured: "We Can Make the World a Whole Lot Brighter" and "Time to Change". Note: Christopher Knight disliked that episode - of all six Brady kids' actors, he was the only one who didn't like singing (even admitting it himself). Storyline Greg has written what he figures is a sure-fire hit song, entitled "We Can Make the World a Whole Lot Brighter". His excitement turns to dismay when he doesn't have the $150 needed to rent the recording studio. Peter convinces him that family groups are big, and that with the six of them, they can make the song better, and share in the expenses. With Mike advancing their collective allowances, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends, The Brady's Siblings and the kids are able to come up with the money and book the recording time. As Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends, The Brady's Siblings and the kids rehearse the song, they notice that something isn't sounding quite right, namely Peter, whose cracking voice is starting to change into manhood. With the recording date a few days away and the money being non-refundable, the kids have to decide if they will record without Peter who contributed throughout the process, record with Peter whose voice will probably ruin the final product if it hasn't completely settled (which in all likelihood it won't despite Peter doing whatever he can to speed up the process), or forfeit the $150. Or is there a fourth win-win option? Guest starring/Recurring cast * John Wheeler as Mr. Dimsdale Trivia * DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Gallery 93404853.jpg Dough_Re_Mi.jpg The_Brady_Bunch_Barry_Williams_Christopher_Knight_1972.jpg 93397608.jpg 93404855.jpg marcia jan and cindy.jpg tumblr_lmfngu1osg1qfacmco1_500brady.jpg 960.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART